The Daxia Chronicles
Plot The year is 1,000 AGC. The Brotherhood of Makuta has launched a full scale attack on Daxia, the base island of the Order of Mata Nui, a declaration of war. Leading this mammoth attack force was Makuta Ariszek, ruling Makuta of the Brotherhood's base island of Destral. Realizing the Brotherhood's true motives, Helryx herself declared war, and a campaign began to defeat the enemy war force. Among the leaders of this campaign were the best of the best, including Titus, Toa Daxia of Strength. He and his brothers had been turned into a Toa by the Order to save their lives, nothing more, nothing less. But Titus suspects that the whole story has been kept from him... Titus and his comrades will encounter many trials, coupled with the mightiest allies and fiercest foes, but ultimately, whatever the outcome, Titus must confront Ariszek, as rival forces and arch enemies, to decide who will live, and win the war... The Cast (main) Order of Mata Nui Titus Siegfried Atan Aerah Derict Raksha Helryx Rii Konu Kaine Bloodheart "Brutal" (alternate) (credit to KylerNuva135) Kylord (alternate) (credit to KylerNuva135) Brotherhood of Makuta Ariszek Iccira Saar "Phantom" Kraatos The Veridact Vorn (Dhantus clone) Nazek (Gamiin clone) Sephira Velox Music Themes Beginning Theme: Cryoshell- Bye Bye Babylon Ending Theme: Cryoshell- Closer To The Truth Titus vs Ariszek (Final) : Two Steps From Hell- Exodus Ariszek vs Helryx: FFVII AC- J-E-N-O-V-A Raksha vs Iccira: Dissidia Final Fantasy- FFI- Chaos Shrine Atan vs Sephira: BlazBlue- Love So Blue Helryx vs Iccira (also Iccira's self theme): Evanescence- Snow White Queen Ariszek vs Magnon: BlazBlue- Nightmare Fiction Atan vs Sephira (Final): BlazBlue- Cross Line/ Childish Killer Story 'The War Begins' Ariszek drew circles on the arm of his throne with his finger, being careful not to scratch it by pressing too hard. He sighed deeply, bored out of his mind. It had been quite some time since a worthy opponent had challenged him, he grew bored of leading on his nemesis, and the scorching flames of a mighty warrior's will had dwindled to meagre and tepid embers. Ariszek had much patience, but even he with the most patience could only stretch it so far. And when Ariszek grew bored, he grew impatient, and when he grew impatient, he became irritable, and when he became irritable...well, nobody knows. Nobody living, anyhow. Still drawing circles, he grumbled almost inaudibly, followed by a throaty growl, which grew a little louder until he slammed his fist down on the arm, rose simultaneously from the obsidian throne and strode gracefully-yet-angrily toward the steel doors ahead of him as fast as his hind-legged movements would carry him without running, slightly hunched as he moved. He arched back to an upright position has he spread his arms wide to burst the doors open, the morning daylight hitting Ariszek's face as he ceased his superfluous movement at the balcony. He laid his hands on the railings, smoothing them gently with boredom. From the balcony atop his iron acropolis, he could see the entire protodermic metropolis of Destral; his kingdom, his dominion. He sighed, slightly more relaxed this time, reminded of the power he had at his fingertips. Suddenly, Ariszek felt the doors to the inner sanctum of his mind break open, but despite his momentary alarm, the intruder was oh-so familiar. "Ariszek, my lord, come to the Abyssal Sanctum right away. The Seven Sovreigns have called for a meeting." It was Vamprah. The blind and bat-like Makuta preferred not to speak aloud, and so communicated telepathically instead. Although Ariszek felt that,despite the lack of this being a face-to-face conversation, some form of telepathic etiquette would be nice. However, news of a counsel with his brethren caused excitement to curl his lips. "Are they already gathered?" ''He asked, also capable of telepathy. ''"Yes. They await your arrival." ''Vamprah hissed. And with that, the dim, yet paradoxically pleasure-filled pain that came with engaging in telepathic communications faded away. Ariszek smiled to himself again, and dissapeared from the balcony in a dim, azure flash. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The chilly air in the hallowed hall of the Abyssal Sanctum bit at Ariszek, though he barely felt it. He strutted slowly toward a cirle within the stone structure, on the edge of which sat seven monolithic thrones, all of which were filled, save one. Saar, Makuta of the Southern Continent and First of the Seven Sovreigns. Velox, Makuta of Artidax and Second of the Seven Sovreigns. Kraatos, Makuta of Nynrah and Third of the Seven Sovreigns. "Phantom", Makuta of Xia and Fourth of the Seven Sovreigns. Sephira, Makuta of Voya Nui and Fifth of the Seven Sovreigns. Iccira, Makuta of Stelt and Sixth of the Seven Sovreigns. And... "We are gathered, but where is the Seventh?" Kraatos said, although it was more of a shout due to the circular structure of the Abyssal Sanctum. A short silence followed before being broken by the solid footsteps of Ariszek. The Sovereigns turned to face thier leader (the higher the number, the more power you have within the Sovereigns. Also, the height of the thrones increased according to their respective rank). "Fear not, my disciples, for your lord is here," Ariszek boomed with an archaic, almost fatherly tone. He glided toward the empty throne, which sat higher than all the others. He sighed, letting himself slump almost lazily into the symbolic seat of power, placing his right hand under his chin, the elbow resting on the arm, while his other hand drew lazy-eights in the stonework of the left arm (drawing patterns on the arms of whatever seat he sat on was his most recognizable idiosynchrasies). He glanced to his left at Iccira. "So, to what end have you called this counsel?" He asked softly. "We have recieved a...message...from Helryx herself." Iccira mused, her voice lacking in expression almost entirely, her steely-blue eyes as cold as ice. Ariszek, who had sat up at the word "message", slumped back again defeatedly, sighing in exasperation; the exasperation was half to express his dissapointment, and half to express his latent boredom of the messaging "war" between the Brotherhood and the Order, as he was tired of skating of thin ice with those whom he despised to now end. "Ugh, what does that thespian scourge want ''this ''time?" He hissed hatefully. Iccira continued her icy monologue. "Calm yourself, Ariszek, for this is no meagre, empty threat. It is a formal declaration. Helryx wrote it herself, and it is signed by her and the rest of her Daxian ilk." She elaborated. " 'Declaration'? 'Declaration' of ''what, exactly, Iccira?" Ariszek asked, raising an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. "Of war." Kraatos answered. The other Makuta murmured with each other, awating Ariszek's emergance from silence. A curtain of silken silence fell, as Ariszek rose from his position atop his throne, walking toward the door with his usual almost-exaggerated grace. "Then it is so. Every combat-worthy occupant on this island leaves at daylight tomorrow. If that wench wants conflict, she will get her wish...and much, much more." He growled, stopping dead at the door to the Abyssal Sanctum, thinking to himself for a brief moment. "Titus..." Ariszek ceased his brooding, flung the rotting wooden door open as waltzed out, neglecting to close it as he departed. 'First Strike' The calm buzz in the room dissipated as Ariszek appeared in a bright blue flash. Not even pausing to examine his suroudings or the Makuta around him, he marched ahead into a large pair of protosteel doors that opened automatically with a heavy humming sound. The room inside was expansive and round, a circle of strange machines, and circuitry, all illuminated by the dim, lime-green glow of a test tube. Inside the antidermis-filled tube was a jet black metal being, about half of Ariszek's height (although Ariszek was very tall by any standards) but just less than the average height of a person. This bulky cybernetic being was the infamous and powerful Dark Hunter, known only as 'The Veridact'. The Veridact had lost his real body quite recently, when he and his Dark Hunter partner, Severik, had been attacked by a Toa. Severik was killed and the Veridact was gored to the point of death. Until Ariszek salvaged his mangled body and brought it back to the Dark Hunters. Comatose, he was fixed into this cybernetic body via operationa after operation. The only organic parts left of him were completely gone. The only thing that kep his from being a robot was his brain, the only thing that remained of the person he used to be. Even his heart had been replaced by an artificial one, a prototype bio-weapon known as a "Kraahkan Core", which worked like a normal heart, pumping the antidermis (the substance that made up his whole body, and had replaced his blood) around his body, but could also fire a powerful, high-density laser from his chest, although there were no records of him ever using it. The thing that offed people about him was that, despite being almost entirely cybernetic, he had still retained his normal, "person-like" way of moving and acting. Ariszek stepped through the gap in the circle of computers and toward a machine attached to the bottom of the test tube, which monitored The Veridact's life signs, (artificial) pulse, and other such things. He pressed down on a large black button and watched as the Antidermis was emptied from the test tube, and the glass doors slid open at the same time that The Veridact's black, mechanical lids lifted to reveal the fiery,malicious, crimson eyes underneath. He stepped out of the test tube as if he had somewhere to be, but stopped when he saw Ariszek. "You woke me up early. I take it something important is astir?" The Veridact asked curiously. His voice had a tinny edge to it, as if it had it's own dull echo, or was coming from inside a can. "Quite. We are at war." Ariszek chirped, like it was the best thing that had happened to him for months. "War?" The Veridact echoed. "With who?" "The Order, of course!" Ariszek answered, buzzing with glee, like an excited child. "Finally, I can destroy Helryx, and play with Titus again!" he yelped. Then, he stopped to compose himself. The Verdact chuckled briefly with amusement. "Your mood swings are nothing short of uncanny," he purred. "Anyway, shouldn't we be leaving with the armada?" he asked. Ariszek bowed and slowly extended his hand toward the protosteel doors through which he had entered. "After you, sirrah." he offered with sarcastic politeness. The Veridact paused for a moment, before slowly walking ahead. __________________________________________________________________________________________ The scenic ocean view that awaited at the coast of Destral was obscured from view almost entirely by a cornucopia of Brotherhood vessels. None that were built for land could be seen, however, becuase they would have to cross the sea to get to Daxia. Instead, they had all been hidden away on the flagship, the Malevolence; a gargantuan battleship made entirely of antisteel (the same material that made up The Veridact's nigh-on-impregnable armour), a veritable mobile fortresss of heavy artillery, warships, reinforements and overall destruction, the very pinnacle of Brotherhood technology. This was the ship that Ariszek and The Veridact would be taking. "Impressive, is it not?" Ariszek mused, raising an eyebrow at his associate. "Quite," The Veridact answered tonelessly, walking toward the Malevolence ''as the words left his mouth. The roofless deck of the ''Malevolence ''became silent almost as soon as Ariszek and The Veridact set foot upon it. A crewman stepped forward and bowed. "Ariszek, 'tis a great honour to have you aboard." he hissed, his voice gravelly and high-pitched. Ariszek barely looked at him, walking past him in his usual melodramatic demeanour. "Spare me the niceties, sycophant. Just do your job and get us to destral, else I'll have your head added to my collection." Ariszek repliedd bluntly. The crewman, clearly the captain, scurried away to the lower deccks where the ships was driven. Ariszek turned to The Veridact. "Feel free to explore, if you really feel the need." he stated pleasantly. The Veridact nodded, saying nothing, and turned for the stairs that lead to the vehicle bay. Ariszek turned away, and struttted to the ralings at the forefront of the ship. The entire armada stretched out around and in front of the ''Malevolence. "TO DAXIA! TO WAR!" Ariszek boomed, louder than anyone would think possible. A crescendo of approving cheers followed, and each and every ship set of in unison. "Ariszek ingorned the bump under his feet as the Malevolence broke off from the harbour. He arched his spine and put his hands behind his back, his snake-like, bright green eyes staring into the distance. __________________________________________________________________________________________ 3 Weeks Later "TO ARMS! Everybody at the ready!" Derict shouted, unsheating his uchigatana as Toa, Matoran and order members alike rushed past him in a blur. His closest friend, Raksha, stood at his side, swinging her arms back and forth with boredom as they stared at the scene ahead of them. "Which crapbag do you suppose it is this time?" she sighed with bredom. Derict, his arms folded, stared ahead at the approaching ships with serious blue eyes. A moment passed. "Him, no doubt." he muttered. Raksha stared at him. "Him?" Raksha repeated. "You sure?" she asked. No answer. She turned her gaze back to the ships. "Ariszek doesn't strike me as one to just up and start a war..." she contemplated. "He didn't. Helryx did." Derict snapped coldly, saying Helryx's name like it was profanity. Raksha tunred back to him. "Ooh, listen to you and your jaded replies." Raksha cooed. "What is it about her that creams your Kanohi, anyway?" she probed. "She..." Derict paused, then turned back to face the armada. "It doesn't matter. Let's kjust see what gonna happen now." He grumbled, throwing her off. Raksha shot a supiscious-yet-innocent look at him, then turned back ahead. "Ariszek! I take it you got the memo?" Helryx yelled at the Makuta, who still stood on the deck of the Malevolence, staring maliciously at her. "Don't ask silly questions, darling, of course I did." He hissed gleefully. "Any other extraneous questions to ask? Or has this pointless interrogation reached a climax already?" he inquired, picking at some dirt beneath one of his claws, disinterested. "Oh, I gotta whole load of questions to ask, but I think it's better if we just get this over wi-" "The more time you waste talking to me, the more time you give the other ships to unload their cargo" Ariszek interrupted, his words almost lyrical is tone. "Wh-?" Helryx began, only for her question to be answered by her conscience. Her eyes widened. "Ah, the penny drops at long and painful last. Well, while you rush off to defend the other end of this island from intruders, I'll just get started here, m'kay? Cheerio, dear!" He purred, watching as half of the troops that stood before him, along with Helryx, rushed into the forest, headed for the other side of Daxia. "Ooo-kaay, let the party begin!" Ariszek yelped. And with that, payloads of deadly artillery from each of the five warships that hovered on the coast of the island lauched, as if on cue, headed for places all over the island, including right toward the crowd of warriors that stood ready in front of Derict and Raksha. The war for Daxia had begun. 'Enter The Toa Odina' The small dinghy washed up on the eastern shore of Daxia. Three bulky Toa stepped out, red, blue and brown, respectively. "So, Aerah, where's the fight at?" Atan, Toa of Fire, asked in ahard, slightly croaky voice. The Toa of Water pause a moment, cocking her ear to the southern coast of the island, then pointing in that same direction. "There. Right there." she answered at last. Aerah wore the Mask of Sound, giving her the ability to manipulate sound for both passive and impassive purposes, from creating an impenetrable barrier of sound to determining the location of a target by detecting the sound it emitted, no matter how far away (although there were limits, as being able to hear someone on one island all the way from a different one is unfeasbale). "Perfect! My baby's gettin' restless..." Konu, Toa of Stone, said in a gravelly and cheery voice, carrying his hammer over his shoulder, eyes bright with excitement. "Well, the sooner we get there, the sooner your baby can get some excercise. So let's go." Aerah said, humouring her brother, as the trio of Toa ran off into the trees, headed for the southern Daxia. __________________________________________________________________________________________ The force of the blasts sent the Order troops flying, some dying, some knocked unconscious, some into the trees, not to be seen. Derict managed to stay put at first, but eventually had to stab his uchigatana into the ground, holding onto the hilt as the gale-force blasts of the salvos tugged at him. Raksha was nearly blown into the trees behind her, but she grabbed onto Derict's ankle as she flew past. "Hey!" he snapped. "What!?" Raksha snapped back, a slight angry look in her eyes"I don't wanna die!" she justified herself. "Well, we might as well let go, becuase I don't think this crap is gonna stop anytime soon!" Derict shouted over the noise. Raksha's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me!?" She shrieked. Derict ignored her, and slowly uprooted his blade from the earth. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Helryx and her troops had finally reached the southern end of the island, where the rest of the Brotherhood troops supposedly were. She raised her arm to her side, signalling the troops to stop. Silence fell. She scanned the sandy coastline with her keen eyes. Nothing. "What the-" Helryx began, before she was sen't flying by a jet black fist. She roly-polyed of few times along the sand before slumping against the trunk of a tree. The fist belonged to The Veridact. With angry shouts, Helryx's comrades began to attack the bulky behemoth, blades and bullets ricocheting off of his armour, dealing no damage. The Veridact stomped his way through the crowd of enemies, picking up people and tossing them in any direction, ripping others in two, and generally incapacitatin everyone aroudn him. He smiled smugly."What is this armour?! It's impenetrable! Retreat!" One of the soldiers shouted, a Toa, before being impaled by The Veridact's antisteel claw. He lifted his catch up to face him, smiling maliciously, before tossing the cadaver aside. As prepared to finish off what remianed of the soldiers, a huge force connected with his back, sending him flying into the air. He caught himself however, the pair of angled blades upon his back turing upside down and laying themselves out horizontally, the engines beneath igniting as he sverved back in midair to land upon the ground again. "Looking for me, big guy?" A gravelly voice yelled. Konu stood before the Dark Hunter, his hammer over his shoulder. It was he who had attcked the Veridact. Atan and Aerah ran up beside him, backing him up. the Veridact smiled at the challenge, before charging forwar into the trio. Each of them stepped aside, attacking them with thier respective weapons; Konu with his hammer, Atan with his begauntleted fists, and Aerah with her rather long cutlass. He use his jet engines to pivot before chargin into them once again, not feeling thier blows. Konu and Aerah dived to avaoid the mech, but Atan smiled as he somersaulted swiftly over The Veridact's head, fast enough to grab the two engines of the Dark Hunter's jet pack, landing on the ground and launching the Veridact over his head, sending him smashing into the sand. Konu took this chance to use his gauntlet. He smashed his fist into the sand. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then a great pillar of sand caught The Veridact in it's embrace, rising higher still as it did. It was now so high that The Veridact could see the treetops. Atan rushed forward, his fist igniting with flames as he smashed them into the sand pillar, the flames climbing the pillar, enveloping it until it turned to glass, trapping the Veridact. The Veridact huffed angrily. "You think glass is enough to hold me!?" he boomed straining his body as crackes apperaed in the glass pillar. Aerah acted quickly, gently touching the pillar, sending roots of pure water, scaling the glass like ivy, filling the cracks of glass. But this wouldn't be enough. "Allow me!" one of the Order soldiers bellowed. He took a deep breath, before exhaling a wave of icy wind, freezing the water in the cracks, fixing the pillar. The Veridact growled, outraged. It was then that Atan took another leap, this itime much higher, just above The Veridacta and the glass that held him, before pummeling the cybernetic menace with his fiery gauntlet(s), sending veins of damage all the way to the very foundations of the glass shattering it with brute force, also sending The Veridact downward with the force. Before he had a chance to recover, Atan hit him once more, accelerating his fall. "Can I join in?" a voice shouted. The three Toa and the remianing soldiers, along with Helryx, who had finally recovered. looked past the shattered glass to see two black and silver figures, one male, one female, dashin toward them; Derict and Raksha. Derict unsheathed his Uchigatana, stopped, and knelt on one kneww as he swung the blade horizontally, a blade of pure windslicing through the tree tha stoo dbegin where the glass pillar had been. At first, it seemed to have no effect...until the tree came crashing down with aggresive creakes and snaps. It slammed into the Veridact on the way down, collapsing on top of him, sending sand, leaves, twings and splinters of broken glass in all directions. A long silence followed. The small crowed jumped with alarm as a black fist forced its way through the sand, emergin from beneath the fallen tree. Another fist followed, the pair tearing at the wood on either side, ripping it apart until the sleek black shape of The Veridact emerged, coughing and spluttering. He was completely unscathed, save a few sratches on the metalwork. He brushed the sand and sawdust off of himself, before turning and flying off into the distance. "What the hell was that about?" Raksha asked, flippant and carefree, strolling to converge with the group, Derict at her side. "Well, uh, he was beating the crap outta these guys when we got here, so we just backed 'em up," Konu said, almost cheerfully. Atan turned to Helryx, his green eyes as serious as ever. "Who was that guy anyway? You know?" Atan questioned, his voice deep and throaty like Derict's. "Damned if I know," Helryx began, "But Ariszek was clearly the culprit here. He said thatthe rest of his ships were at this coast, about to deploy troops. I left for here with these soldiers to hold the line, but when we got here..." She shrugged and shooke her head. "Nothing..." Derict finished the sentecne, pondering helryx's account with serious eyes. "Then I was attacked by that metal guy. He knocked me out, and when I woke up, these three Toa were fighting him. And, then, that were you and raksha come in," Helryx finshed. "Wait," Aerah interrupted, "If this Ariszek guy told you that the rest of his ships were here, and they're not...that means that they're somewhere else on the island. And, while you were all busy trying not to get gutted by that guy..." she trailed off. "And now that half of the troops that were on the northern coast are left with those five ships, they must be gettin' slaughtered," Konu mused. "They're probably already all dead. Raksha and I just came from there," Derict grunted. "Yeah, if you count being blown away by gale force explosions as "just coming from there," Raksha huffed, folding her arms in disgust, unfazed by the urgency of the moment. "So, basically, we've been lead into an ambush, leaving the rest of the troops vulnerable to five battleships, while the rest of the Mata Nui-knows-how-big war force of the Brotherhood deploys onto Daxia without a worry in sight.?" Derict asked rhetorically. "Out-freaking-standing." "That snake!" Helryx spat. "I can't believe I took his word for it." "It's not your fault, Helryx. Like you said, Ariszek is a snake." Raksha said, seething with outrage. "It's not too late to save the island. We've got a helluva fight to put up for now, but loads of troops will be arriving from Stelt in a few hours." Derict said. "There's also a shipment of troops and supplies, like weapons and stuff, coming in from Odina tomorrow." Aerah added. "We wouldn't've come if it was just th three of us, after all. We hired a few Dark hunters and their buddies. Perhaps not the most pleasant deal to make, but they hate the Brotherhood, and y'know what they say: "the enemy of my enemy is my friend", and all that," The cumbersome Toa of Water added. "Also..." Helryx interrupted, all eyes on her. "I...have a contact...he lives in the forest here. I could persuade him to help us, but... I'll need some muscle to back me up. "Then maybe we can help out." a smooth, low voice replied. The group turned to see three Toa; one red-and-gold, one black-and-silver, one grey-and-orange. "Who are you?" Atan asked, suspiscious. "I'm Titus, Toa Daxia of Strength. and these two are Brutal," he said poiting to the red-and-gold Toa, "and Kylord," he pointed to the black-and-silver Toa. "They've come from an alternate universe, or...something like that. But they're here to help, and that's what matters in the long run." "And you?" Derict huffed, raising his uchigatana agaisnt Titus. Titus stepped up to the blade, walking until the tip was mere milimetres away from his face. "Me?" he echoed. "I'm here for Ariszek." 'The Hunt For Kaine Bloodheart' COMING SOON The Daxia Chronicles will be continued later in 2013. Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse Category:User:UkantorEX